Temptations
by IantoLover54
Summary: Something that just went along, review please :


Donna was laying on her bed listing to some classical music, she tried falling asleep but it seemed it wasn't happing. She felt horny and travailing with the Doctor for a while now, and not finding anyone plus not getting anything. Her hand slowly slid down her night dress past her stomach and between her legs. Donna bit her lip a moan spilling from her mouth when feeling how wet she was. Moving her fingers in and out, she let out small moans, biting her lip tightly trying to calm herself down. Donna's free hand slid to her breast creasing it whilst moving her fingers quickly inside her, without realising her moans got louder.

The Doctor hummed a soft tune, his hands in his trouser pockets swaying softly as he walked, he past Donnas room with a frown. He paused tilting his head wondering what that noise was; it was like moaning sounds. The Doctor swung on his heels and walked towards Donna's room, his ear placed against the wooden door and his smile grew brighter. He understood that Donna needed to be pleasured, all humans needed that. But being a Time lord you could go on for years without needing it, and listing to her he was getting rather seductive thinking about it. He shook his head in demand "Not Donna" he whispered to himself pulling his ear back, but she sounded so passionate, and beautiful as she moaned. Thoughts came running into his mind, pacing back and forth the stairs wondering if he should go in or not. Slapping his head gently he tried protesting from doing it "It's your best friend, no, no, no" but he couldn't resist himself. The Doctor rested his hand onto the door handle and slowly opened it a creek watching Donna from the small gap that he could see through.  
God' he thought, she was gorgeous. He knew a hand was between her legs, and her back arched with her free hand creasing her breast, her head was tilted back, eyes closed and her urban curled hair was placed either side of her. The Doctor seriously couldn't help himself any longer, anyway if anything happened it would just be just a fuck right?. Slowly he opened the door more and slid himself inside, closing the door behind him and watched her for a moment. He realised she hadn't notice which made him smile softly, walking towards the bed and sat down gently.

Donna jumped when she saw a tall dark haired, wide smile man sitting beside her. She stopped what she was doing pulling the sheets higher up her body "Doctor..." she eventually cried "what... you... how... Get out" she yelled. The Doctor sat there still with a smile then took his waist jacket off "it's alright Donna, i know all humans need some sex" climbing onto the bed slipping his shoes off from the end. Donna looked startled, watching her best friend climbing onto the bed wondering what he was going to do. She knew he was right, humans do need sex, but to hear him say that, she thought that was the last thing she thought of hearing. Climbing more comfortably, he grandly took hold of the sheets with a smile gently pulling at them. Weirdly Donna allowed him to do so, watching him pull it all the way down to her ankles. She tensed, luckily she had her night dress on so he couldn't see her body (Donna always thought, that she couldn't find anyone because of her weight size; like most woman). He smiled softly towards her and laid himself down, widening her legs more "it's okay Donna, relax" that Doctor Smile was pasted on his face. Donna did as he said, was too 'relax'. She let herself lay back onto the pillow, her hands on her waist biting her lip softly letting out a sudden moan of pleasure.  
The Doctor placed his head in between and began to lick softly against the moist flesh. He held her thighs softly whilst running his tongue around, up and down and softly pushed inside her, feeling her tense softly. He knew she was going to cum any moment, so he slipped a finger inside whilst his tongue licked and suck gently onto the wet flesh, sliding an extra finger, then a third finger, his tongue flickering fast. He heard her moan more loudly, then a sudden scream, her hands had gripped slightly in his hair, and he felt her shake before him. The Doctor pulled his head back and watched her cum, long and thick "god Donna, you did need that" he grinned, kissing her thighs softly, listing to her panter. Donna lifted her head softly biting her lip "you're good for a spaceman" she smiled, watching him strip down to his boxers "why thank you Miss. Noble" he winked, leaning over her body. His eyes connected to Donna's with a smile. She widened her legs more widely allowing the Doctor inside her, one leg upon his waist. He smiled and slowly pushed himself deep inside Donna, listening to the soft moans that had escaped from her lips. Leaning down he kissed her, a gentle but passionate kiss, as they shared love. Donna grinded against his hips wanting him more, and much deeper inside her, moaning against his mouth, her tongue pressing against the hot moist lips, sliding into his mouth. The Doctor began to thrust inside Donna, his hands leaning on the bed, slightly gripping onto the sheets, resting beside Donna's shoulders, his hips rocking back and forth quickly, kneeling a little onto the bed.

Arching her back higher she felt herself build inside her again, she pulled from his lips and lent back her heart hammering into her chest, and her body shaking softly as he thrusted more deeper inside her. Donna came again, letting out a loud scream of the Doctors name. He watched her then closed his eyes as he felt the wetness slide down his shaft and his legs, the warm liquid making him feel built up and ready to go, but not now; not yet. He pulled from Donna and turned her to her hands and knees. He was really feeling the pressure rising inside him, but he wanted to hold on, just for a couple of more thrusts. When she felt comfortable he pushed himself back inside her, riding her hard, his back arching and his eyes closed. Donna moved her waist back into him, giving him extra pleasure, she listened to him panter and feeling by how fast he was going he was going to cum. She moved more rough, and deeper, her moans getting louder letting her head rest against the pillow, watching at the corner of her eye, his reactions. The Doctor thrusted a couple more inside Donna before feeling orgasm take over him and let a loud moan escape his lips as he came inside Donna. She closed her eyes tightly feeling it shoot right inside her, sharp pain by her stomach.

The Doctor pulled from Donna and slumped beside her breathless. She soon joined him feeling the liquid down her legs; she closed her eyes momentarily trying to catch her breath, slowly looking up to the Doctor "only a friend thing?" she whispered. He nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around her softly, holding her before she fussed and got into the covers "too paper for a snuggle Spaceman" she complained, rolling on her side and grinned cheekily.


End file.
